


Didn't Mean To

by Sora_Writes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU where nobody's are monsters but there other halves are normal humans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: Axel remembered the night that he had met the brunet—not in a place he would have ever expected the boy to be if he had known him prior. A nightclub.The brunet apparently mistook him for one of his friends, Lea, at first, but was happy to talk to Axel all the same after apologizing for the mix up. This shocked Axel because the boy didn’t look like the type to hang out with the “bad” group of people and by bad, he meant the dark side of the magic world—he’d mistaken the boy for a fairy originally, not a mortal human. Then again, his best friend had a rather…menacing look when he had come by to drag Sora away from Axel. Axel shrugged it off at first, but he remembered it all perfectly when the brunet somehow managed to find him again the next day, apologizing for Riku and offering his hand in friendship. In that friendship was when Axel had learned that Sora befriended anyone who’d accept it and was constantly smiling or joking about something or another. He seemed to live to make others happy.In fact, the only time Axel didn’t see Sora smiling was when the younger male was under him, moaning and withering in pleasure.





	Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkoGallarado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkoGallarado/gifts).



Sora was light in every sense of the word. He always had a smile and a positive outlook on everything. He had the ability to make any situation better. It didn’t matter what kind of person you may be or think yourself as, if you met him, you’d smiled and have a good time with him wherever you were.

 

This was no exception with Axel.

 

Axel remembered the night that he had met the brunet—not in a place he would have ever expected the boy to be if he had known him prior. A nightclub.

 

The brunet apparently mistook him for one of his friends, Lea, at first, but was happy to talk to Axel all the same after apologizing for the mix up. This shocked Axel because the boy didn’t look like the type to hang out with the “bad” group of people and by bad, he meant the dark side of the magic world—he’d mistaken the boy for a fairy originally, not a mortal human. Then again, his best friend had a rather…menacing look when he had come by to drag Sora away from Axel. Axel shrugged it off at first, but he remembered it all perfectly when the brunet somehow managed to find him again the next day, apologizing for Riku and offering his hand in friendship. In that friendship was when Axel had learned that Sora befriended anyone who’d accept it and was constantly smiling or joking about something or another. He seemed to live to make others happy.

 

In fact, the only time Axel didn’t see Sora smiling was when the younger male was under him, moaning and withering in pleasure.

 

Their, slightly if not majorly dysfunctional, relationship began only a few months into their friendship when Sora accidently stumbled upon what exactly Axel was. An incubus. To Axel’s surprise, Sora was okay with it and even explained that a great number of his other friends weren’t exactly mortal or normal. However, Sora didn’t like or approve of Axel hurting people with one night stands, but since Axel needed to feed off of sex to live, he gave a compromise.

 

Sora would feed Axel whenever the other was hungry.

 

It didn’t take long for their rag-tag group to figure out what was going on and many didn’t approve until Sora came up with the lie of them dating. Oddly enough, that was how they began to actually start dating. Originally it was just for show, but as time went on Axel found himself falling for the boy and caring for him in a deeper way then their friendship had first posed. Sora seemed to feel the same as their normal hand-holding turned into him sitting in Axel’s lap and nuzzling up to the older male. Not after long, they began living together, making it easier for Axel to eat every night when the brunet didn’t have work the next day, but that proved to be a huge problem.

 

“Sora, are you sick?—You don’t look so well.” Kairi was the first to voice it. Normally, Axel would just tell her to shut up, but hearing Riku, Demyx, and Xion agree, made him bite his tongue. He looked to the smaller male he had his arms around, actually looked at his appearance as a whole instead of just his bright eyes, and realized that they were right, Sora looked a bit pale, absolutely tired, and disheveled.

 

Sora gave a small yawn and shook his head, nuzzling further into Axel’s side, seeking his warmth. “I’m not sick, I’m fine. Don’t worry Kairi, I’m just a bit…tired.” He explained, seeming to nod off some. “I…haven’t been…with…wor……….” Sora trailed off, this time actually falling asleep halfway through his sentence now leaning against Axel’s arm.

 

At that, Riku looked to Axel with a deadly glare. “Sora is staying with me tonight.” It was a statement, not a request. In fact, before Axel could respond, Riku had gotten up, picked Sora up like he was nothing and was gone in a puff of smoke. Axel cursed after the silver-haired vampire and all night had to fight himself from barging to the other’s house and taking his boyfriend back. He took good care of Sora!

 

Or at least, he thought so.

 

The next day, when Sora returned home, Axel had to begrudgingly admit the brunet looked a lot better than the day prior, still not 100%, but an improvement. Sora, however, voiced that he was a tiny bit cross at Riku for making him stay over instead of letting Axel just take him home to rest. In fact, the younger made it a point to make Axel cuddle him all day, just staying home and watching movies. It was a nice day and the next day, they did the same thing, or at least they tried, but Axel’s hunger got in the way.

 

The next morning, Axel woke up, due to the sun shining through the curtains they didn’t close all the way. He groaned and blocked the light with his hand before rolling over to face Sora, away from the light. He moved to cuddle the other male before pausing. Sora looked a bit worse than the other day! His baby fat on his face, looked like it had disappeared—and not in a good way. His eyes also showed age that Sora shouldn’t have yet…

 

He was fine the last two days, didn’t look as sick…but now he did… The only thing different from those nights two nights was that…they had sex.

 

Axel’s eyes continued to search Sora as a whole in disbelief. What was happening to his little brunet angel? Was this his fault—was he doing this?!

 

His horror realization was later confirmed when he finally got desperate enough to go to Zexion, a leftover spirit who was invested in cryptozoology. Axel never talked much to him—he only even knew the boy existed because his water nymph of a boyfriend, Demyx, was just so fucking proud of him that he never shut up. Or maybe that was just Demyx in general. Either way, he was always blabbering about how his boyfriend knew everything and Axel was about to put him to the test.

 

“Tell me about Incubus’.” Axel demanded, storming into the dark library in an abandoned house that the spirit had claimed.

 

Zexion peaked over the edge of his book before glancing back down to continue reading and responding in a dull voice. “You don’t know what you are? How sad.” To which Axel growled and refused to leave. The spirit sighed and shook his head. “You’re a waste of time.” Despite this, a book floated to them and opened itself to a seemingly random page. Zexion looked over the book, taking it into his hands, the prior book simply floating there. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Lately my lover’s been getting sick an—“

 

“Lover?” Zexion questioned.

 

“Well, yeah, my boyfriend. Anyways, h—“

 

“You really are daft. You are an incubus, you feed off sex. You are literally killing your significant other.” Zexion answered without a real care of even bothering to glance at his book and Axel paled.

 

“W-what?”

 

Zexion snorted and replied blandly. “You. Feed. Off. Sex. What happens to things that are fed from? They die, in a sense to some things.”

 

Axel went quiet and paler then normal at the information and the revelation. He was killing Sora… Worse, he was killing Sora s l o w l y. Axel gulped before glancing up to the spirit. “W-what if…I don’t have sex with him…? I can…stop having sex…?”

 

Zexion raised an eyebrow at that and called the book back since he wasn’t sure off the top of his head, flipping through it with scanning eyes. “Hmm…” He hummed once he reached the end. “It seems it’s been attempted before…but never completed, most give up…” He responded and Axel was ready to swear off sex before— “They give up because they end up losing their own life force. It’s even compared to a fire that goes out if not fed.”

 

Axel deflated at that. “So… Basically it comes down to him or me…?”

 

Zexion shrugged, pushing the book away and summoning the one he’d been reading when Axel entered. “Or you can go back to what you did before and what all Incubus’ do.”

 

Have casual sex with those who crawl around at the night clubs didn’t sound anywhere near as fun or as a smart idea as it once had… “But…I’m in a relationship…”

 

“That’s your own problem.” Zexion replied, flicking his wrist before disappearing with a cold blast of wind.

 

And Axel felt hopeless…

 

Dying would make Sora sad, depressed, and probably disappointed—the boy may even blame himself! And well, Sora dying was NOT an option!

 

* * *

 

 

That was weeks ago, and Axel had made his decision that night. Since then, he’s only had sex with Sora once, but has fed every other night. Yes, he was technically cheating on Sora, but what choice did he have?! Every option hurt Sora, but at least this one allowed both of them to be alive!

 

He just had to keep reminding himself that…

 

It was about three months in when Axel was getting ready to go to the club that Sora entered the bathroom with a slightly sad smile, to anyone else it’d look normal, and sat on the countertop. He pecked Axel’s teardrop tattoos before pulling back to speak. “So… You’re going out with Roxas and Demyx again?” He asked in a gentle tone instead of his normal cheerful one.

 

It was at that moment Axel knew that Sora knew something was up. He should confess…

 

But he can’t.

 

Instead Axel smiles and nodded, kissing Sora’s forehead. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” He tried to promise, knowing that wouldn’t happen sadly. It seemed Sora knew that too as even his weak smile slowly turned into a frown and Axel felt his heart drop, but he smiled lightly and tried again. “How about tomorrow we go out, just me and you?” He offered.

 

That won him a real smile and a happy hum, Sora visibly perking some. “Yes! We haven’t been out in forever!” The brunet cheered lightly, making Axel feel even worse. He’s been inattentive to his lover…

 

Despite himself, he smiled and kissed Sora lovingly, feeling the brunet’s arms wrap around him, turning the kiss needy with a heat that caused a rush that Axel knew well. His boyfriend was aroused and trying to do the same to him in hopes he’d stay. And it was working. He found himself melting into the kiss and desire, until he could feel a source of him starting to feed, so he did the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

 

He pulled away.

 

“I’m going to be late.” Axel dismissed, pecking Sora’s forehead before leaving, ignoring the hurtful look that he earned in response.

 

* * *

 

 

After that night, Sora didn’t even welcome him when he came home and would refuse to even say more than a few words the day after each of Axel’s sexual encounters.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” It was growled so darkly, that Axel wouldn’t believe it came from Riku if he hadn’t turned around to see that it was the vampire whose fangs were bared and eyes dark red.

 

It was terrifying, but Axel wouldn’t admit it and managed to make himself roll his eyes. “What’d I do this time? Eat your cookie?” He sneered, earning another growl, before he could react, Riku somehow had him lifted and suspended by his jacket’s collar.

 

“I know you’re dumb, but not that dumb—You’re hurting my best friend! You’re fucking cheating on him every single week and he fucking knows it!” Riku yelled and Axel paused.

 

Sora…knew…?

 

“What…are you talking about?” Axel tried to play it off. “I’ve just been hanging out with De—”

 

“Demyx and Roxas, right? That’s funny, Roxas hasn’t been over to visit since his school started again and Demyx spends every weekend with Zexion. Not to mention I can smell the ‘others’ on you. So, want to try again?” Riku questioned with a glare, but Axel had no response, voice caught in his throat. “That’s what I thought.” He growled, his free hand moving back some, ready to swipe at the red head with his claws, however his wrist was grabbed to hold him back by one set of hands and two sets of water-hands.

 

“Riku! You promised you wouldn’t kill him!” Demyx scolded before sighing. “Besides… Zexy explained some things to me and from what he said… I can’t blame Axel.”

 

“Can’t blame him?! Really, Demyx?!” Riku growled, lowering Axel. He wasn’t letting go, but was willing to hear the water nymph out since he knew he could fight through as many water clones as he wanted and Demyx wouldn’t even break a sweat.

 

“Yes.” Demyx replied, sighing and placing his hands on his hips, the doubles disappearing. “From what Zexy said happened, Axel didn’t know what he was doing, and Axel asked for a solution…you know how…blunt my boyfriend can be… This was probably the best he could think to do. Axel wouldn’t men to hurt Sora.” He looked to Axel with a smile, but his eyes were showing that even he held some doubt at his own words and conclusions. “Right…?”

 

Axel gulped but nodded. “Yeah… Scarily close actually…” He mumbled, still with wide eyes. Sora…knew… Fuck… Fuck! What was he going to do?! How do you fix something like this?! _Can_ you?!

 

The confirmation made Riku whip back around to face Axel again with a growl. “You didn’t know what you are—what your kind do?!” He questioned before going quiet as he thought it over some and everything began to click into place. All this time he thought Axel was a careless dick, he was just a clueless guy in love with his best friend. That made Riku sigh and he lowered Axel, letting him go. “You didn’t…know…” He repeated before sighing and shaking his head, he looked back up with a glare, his fangs and claws lowered to normal and his eyes returned to their normal tint, and jabbed Axel in the chest. “You better fix this.” He growled before grabbing Demyx’s wrist disappearing in his usual puff of smoke along with Demyx.

 

* * *

 

 

How do you fix something like this…? How do you fix almost 3 months and numerous affairs? Did he deserve to even attempt to gain Sora’s forgiveness?

 

He didn’t want a life without him…

 

* * *

 

 

Axel mulled over everything for as long as he could before his hunger started to grow again. He hadn’t gone out since learning that Sora knew and instead spent the time trying to figure out how to fix everything with his boyfriend… He thought of many things from begging the other’s forgiveness to taking Sora on a big date of some kind. Now, however, he knew he couldn’t. He needed to know how Sora felt, if they could rekindle or not before the hunger finally got to him.

 

That lead him to now, Axel was standing at the hallway entrance, looking at his boyfriend who was curled up on couch with his phone, a soft frown on his face. Axel sighed heavily to calm his nerves some before approaching the small brunet. “Sora… Can…we talk…?” He asked, and Sora looked up quickly, his eyes showing absolute sadness and despair, even though he was smiling. It broke Axel’s heart…

 

“Of course, Axel.” Sora agreed with him, sitting up to give Axel room to sit and set his phone in his lap to give the redhead all of his attention.

 

Axel slowly went to sit next to Sora, but didn’t bother getting comfortable, looking at his hands in his lap before sighing. “Sora... Do… Do you know what I am?” Axel asked, getting ready to explain when Sora cut him off.

 

“You’re an Incubus, you feed off of a person’s essence during sex.”

 

Axel’s eyes widened, and he gapped before his head shot up to look at Sora. “You…knew…? H-how? How long? —I didn’t even know I did that!”

 

Sora blinked. “You…knew you were an Incubus but didn’t know about devouring essence?” He questioned. “How’d you find out then—when?”

 

“I ended up going to Demyx’s boyfriend because you looked sickly the night after we had sex despite being perfect beforehand!” Axel responded before sighing and tugging at his hair some. “How could _you_ be in our relationship knowing that I’m killing you slowly.”

 

“Because I love you.”

 

There was no hesitation and Axel felt it was a stab to his heart there being no doubt in Sora’s tone. It hurt… Everything hurt, and it wasn’t fucking fair!

 

Axel hadn’t even realized he was crying until Sora cupped his face and was wiping his tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. Sora made sure to wipe them all gently, kissing some away, and then pulled Axel into a hug once they were all gone. “Is… Did you start…because you found that out?” Sora asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

Axel gulped before nodding. “I’m…so sorry… I never… I never wanted to, but I don’t want you to die either…” He apologized, finally looking up to Sora who was actually smiling lightly.

 

“You should have told me… Tomorrow, we’ll march over and bug Demyx’s boyfriend until he finds a fix for us. Then we can stay together, and you can continue to feed from me, okay? Because I am the only one you’re allowed to feed off of from now on. Until he finds something, we’ll just have to space out your feedings.” Sora planned, and Axel couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he moved to nuzzle into Sora’s hair and the brunette sighed happily and nuzzled against his chest.

 

They’d get through this the only way they seemed to know how, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, don't know if this will be a oneshot or two, who knows. I mean, it's been YEARS since I wrote for Kingdom Hearts to begin with.


End file.
